Leah Isn't The Only One
by crowley's sex demon
Summary: Someone new comes to La Push and after Jacob imprints on her it isn't long before they reaslise Leah isn't the only one with the wolf gene.
1. Introductions and Imprints

Here I was, sitting in the back of the car on the way to Forks, Washington. My dad and my mum . . . Well the woman he married when my real mum left, was taking us to live with her brother in my step-mum and dad's home town. I used to live there when I was little and was taken back every other year since my dad re-married and I can't really say I missed it. My half-brother looked and me and nudged me. "Cheer up sis." "Yeah," I mumbled a reply. "You remember Bella? She's down there and we'll be hanging with her and you got your old mates at La Push," he encouraged me. "Yeah," I mumbled again and kept quiet for the rest of the way there, already getting depressed by the wet weather.

Half an hour later, I was reunited with my uncle Charlie and his daughter, my cousin, Bella and her boyfriend, Edward. Instantly, he seemed wary of me; my mum headed towards the car. "Come on." "Where are we going?" I asked. "I'll explain on the way," my mum opened the door for me. In the car, she started to explain. "Do you remember Jenny from La Push? The reservation?" "Yeah, Jared's mum," I nodded. "I can't go any further than this but I will finish; me and your dad think it would be better if you lived with her, you now more people there and we think it would be better for you, you'd be more comfortable for you there. You will fit in more with them than you would with us." "But my dad hadn't even said goodbye to me. He couldn't do it himself so he made you drive me here and dump me?" I shouted. "It really isn't like that," my mum tried to reason with me. "Bullshit! My dad came from here too so why isn't he coming here? Oh wait, he's got a new family now," I hissed at her and left the car, slamming the door behind me. Ignoring the shouts behind me, I carried on heading to the cabin, stopping to turn round only when I heard the engine fade away. I turned back to the door and saw a girl about my age, with dark hair, watching me. "Hi," I'm looking for Jen," I said. The girl looked at me, slightly hostile and let me in. "Jen!" I didn't have to wait long before Jenny came to meet me, not looking much different than did she did last time I saw her, which was about two years ago. "Sherrie!" She cried, running over to me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hostile girl loosen up. "How have you been? It's so good to see you, how's your dad?" "About from choosing his new family over me? Dumping me here, no offence, he's great. Couldn't be happier." "I can imagine how hard it is but you have us now, you've got your own new family," she smiled, sympathetically. "Well, you've met Leah." I looked over to the other girl. "She's Harry and Sue Clearwater's daughter. Jared is around somewhere, he'll pop by later when he's hungry." "Okay, now you've caught up, I should take her," the girl called Leah said and then turned round to me. "The people around here love fresh meat so they're throwing a welcome party down at the beach, so they're expecting you." I nodded and she shook my hand. "I'll tell Jared to come down," Jenny cried after me and Leah as Leah pulled me out. "Sorry about earlier, I'm a bit wary around people I don't know," she apologised on the way to the beach, walking through the trees that surrounded the area. "Yeah, I saw you relax when you realised Jenny knew me," I smiled at her. "So, you don't like you're new mum?" "I thought she was okay, until she convinced my dad to send me here and live in Fucks with her," I replied and Leah coughed a laugh at my name of the town. "Forget about them, you don't need them anymore. You won't even wanna go back to them in a few months, I promise," she nudged me. So, when was the last time you were here?" "Umm, four years, I think," I answered. "So, everyone will have changed. I bet you won't recognise most of them anymore. Shall we get this show on the road?" She looked at me and asked. I nodded and we did what we came to do.

We both pushed through the clearing and walked onto the beach, where there was a big bonfire and six huge logs around it, where some people were sat; others were stood around talking. "Hey, she's here," a guy cried out and came running over. Close up, I vaguely recognised him but couldn't put my finger on who he was. "Wow, you've grown so much," he laughed. "It's been years since you've been here." "Sherrie, this is . . ." Leah started to introduce him but the penny dropped. "Sam? Sam Uley?" I gasped. "No way! You look so . . .different, I mean you've cut your hair and really bulked up." Sam hugged me, laughing. "Sherrie, if you have forgotten, that's Jacob and Embry and Jacob's dad, Billy," Sam to the two guys in front of me and then an old guy sat by the fire in a wheelchair. Me and Leah followed Sam as he led us closer the bonfire. "Here we have Harry, Leah's dad, but her mum, Sue, is at home looking after Seth." "I remember you," I smiled at Harry and he came over and kissed my cheek. "It's good to see you again, you look great." Sam moved to a woman with black hair and wrapped both of his arms around her. The right side of her face and arm were badly scarred but I tried not to pay attention. "This is my fiancé, Emily." When he said this, I couldn't ignore Leah twinge and shift uncomfortably. "Engaged, huh?" I raised and eyebrow. "I couldn't help myself," he laughed. "Get yourself a drink and make yourself at home." Lean and I headed over to the drinks, grabbed one, and went to sit on one of the logs. "Do you not like Emily?" I asked when we were sat down. "Yeah, she's my cousin." "Oh, I saw you flinch when-" "I used to be with Sam, remember?" she cut me off. "Oh my god, yeah," I gasped. "Well . . .why not . . .I mean, what happened?" "Emily came to visit and they claimed it was love at first sight." "Like that myth, err, imprinting?" Leah looked at me warily. "Yeah, something like that." "There's no such as thing as true love," I snorted. "Amen to that," Leah laughed and held out her bottle to be chinked. I chinked and sat there watching the fire for 30 minutes until Jared turned up.

"Shezza Babe!" I turned around to see three guys, Jared in the middle. "Jared!" I cried and ran to him as he ran to me. When he got to me, he picked me up and spun me round with no effort at all. I stood back and looked at Jared, who was wearing just denim shorts. "Wow Jared, you look . . .huge." "You don't look too bad yourself, ain't changed much." He put an arm around me while we walked back to the others. "Can't say the same about you; you do know steroids are illegal?" "Shut up," Jared squeezed me tight. "My boys keep me in shape; by the way, Paul and Quil." Jared pointed so I knew which one was which. "I'd keep away from Paul though, he's got a bit of a temper." Paul let out a noise that sounded like a growl. "See what I mean?" "I ain't that bad, you guys push me to my limits." At the fire, I sat down with Leah one side and Jared the other. "So, what's your story? You move down here with your dad and step-mum and come to live on the rez by yourself?" Jared asked. "Yeah, how come you're not with them?" Jacob asked. "They decided to dump me here because they thought I would be more comfortable here, whatever the hell that means and she wouldn't even drive me to the door; said she wasn't allowed. So my dad's happy with his new family and here I am," I answered. Everyone was listening to me. "What do you mean 'said she wasn't allowed'?" Harry asked. "Well, instead of driving me to Jenny's, she drove me to the road about a mile away." Jared and Sam quickly looked at each other. "Who's her brother?" Jared asked me. "Charlie . . .err, Charlie Swan," I answered, and instead of everyone listening, everyone started staring. "I take it you know him?" "We've heard of him, got a daughter named Bella," Sam answered. "Yeah, I met her and her boyfriend too. Dunno what the hell his problem was, all he did was glare at me like I was his arch enemy, weird freak." When I said this, a couple of them burst out laughing. "The Cullens _are _freaks," Paul piped up. "Well," Sam spoke up before anyone could continue. "If you're going to be living here, there are things you need to know. Do you remember the myths and legends you heard as a child?" "Yeah, wolves and imprinting and vampires." "Well, being one of us, you need to know more about those myths and legends, but they don't come without consequences," Sam warned. All of a sudden, Paul, Embry and Jared started hassling Sam. "Let me do it." "No I want to." "I've known her the longest and besides, you showed Bella!" "Oh come on Sam, please." "Alright, okay!" Sam called out. "Embry." "Yes!" He jumped up. "Come on, come on." Embry, really excited, grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Go with Embry and when you come back, everything you were ever told as a little girl will makes sense," he instructed.


	2. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

In the woods, away from the others, Embry stood back from me. "Stay there and don't come near me." Embry started breathing heavily and the next thing, as he bent over, he exploded into a mass of fur and teeth; before me stood a horse-sized wolf. Instead of being scared, as I should be, all I could think of were the myths and legends I was told, around a bonfire, when I was small. "They're all true," I whispered to myself. Embry came over and nudged me with his nose and then look toward the beach, obviously a hint, so I turned and left him to change back into human Embry. Back on the beach, they all watched me walk out, expecting a horrified reaction, or at least expecting me to be scared. "Sooo . . ." Jared urged when I sat down between him and Leah. "They're all true. The myths . . . The legends . . ." "'Fraid so," Sam smiled, hesitantly, still expecting a wild reaction. "And that's why you guys are so big? It has nothing to do with steroids?" "What did I tell you about the damn steroids," Jared playfully punched me. "It's also the reason we can sit out here, dressed like it's the middle of summer," Quil said. "We never get cold," Jacob confirmed. When he said that, I realised just how cold it actually was and shuddered, making Leah and Jared shuffle closer. "Oh my god, it's like you have fevers," I looked from one to the other. "It's a werewolf thing," Jacob said across from me and he and Jared laughed. A rustling cut through the sound of the laughter and Embry came back and sat down. "Well, that was boring, I was expecting screaming or terror or at least backing away but you just stood there. Bella ran for gold at the Olympics," he laughed and some of the others joined him. "What can I say? I'm a wolf girl . . .or I was obviously brought up around them," I shrugged and the party continued.

An hour or two later, Leah and Jared had drifted off to talk to some of the others and as I sat there on my own, I happened to look up. Sat opposite me was Jacob and, even through the dying flames, I could see that he was really good looking and definitely very cute. When he flashed me a smile, all I could do was go red and smile back,. Even though he had a t-shirt on, I could tell he was just as muscley as the others, although I didn't know how tall he cos the while night, he hadn't seemed to move. Still staring at each other, I smiled at him again and he smiled even bigger. Jacob suddenly looked away and I suddenly Sam had spoke to him. Watching Jacob stand for the fist time that night, he followed Sam into the woods. "Jake, what's going on?" Sam asked him when they were alone. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean. Sherrie; what's going on? You've been gooey-eyeing her all night," Sam said seriously. "So tell me, what's going on?" "I don't know; I smiled at her and she smiled back," Jacob answered, avoiding eye contact with his alpha. "I know what's going on; when you first saw her tonight, you forgot about us and was drawn to her instantly and through the night it's only got more intense. You're jealous Jared is so close to her, touching her and most of all, as stupid as it sounds, you think you love her and never want to leave her side. Is that is?" "Pretty much, yeah. How can you know that?" Jacob asked Sam. "Cause that's what it's like when you've imprinted." When Sam said this, Jacob's face went blank, showing no emotion, but it all made sense. He was in love with me. "I don't think Jacob's going to be happy, he thinks of her as a little sister," Sam sighed. "Would you be if one of the guys imprinted on your sister?" Jacob didn't reply, he just stood there. "Go back, it will be safer if I talk to him on his own." Jacob nodded and followed Sam back. Then Sam emerged, with Jacob behind him, I looked up at Jacob but he avoided looking at me. I turned my eyes to Sam as he approached Jared and after a few seconds, led him to where he had led Jacob. "Is something wolfy going on?" I asked Leah. "No," was all she would say. I knew she knew something and I knew she wasn't going to tell me. No more than two minutes had passed when Jared came storming out of the woods. "We need to have a little chat," Jared said when he was close enough for me to hear. I saw Jacob stand up and Jared spun round, pointing his finger at him. "I'll be back to talk to you in a minute so I suggest you wait your turn." Jared sounded nasty and I started to get nervous and hesitantly followed him through the woods. "Jared, will you please tell me what's going on?" "What do you think of Jacob?" At the mention of his name, I smiled. "I haven't really spoken to him, I mean, I don't know him. I definitely don't remember him." "But you like him?" Jared quizzed. "Well, he is sexy." "What about the others or is it just Jake you like?" "Paul is fit but Jacob is better, I prefer Jacob. Jared, what is this about? Can you please tell me what is going on?"" I ordered. "Can you remember the myth about imprinting?" Jared asked. "Yeah, I mentioned it to Leah when she told me Sam and her cousin were supposed to have been love at first sight. I'm guessing that's true, right?" "Right," he nodded. "So, what's that gotta do with me?" I asked, confused. Jared took a deep breath and held his head in his hands. "You're aware that Jacob has been staring at you all night?" "I wasn't aware it's been all night but I've known he had been looking and smiling at me for about ten minutes. That's until Sam took him off though. He does seem really sweet as well, it's not just his looks." "Well, the reason he's been staring at you is because he has . . .well, he's kind of imprinted on you, as in a connection has been made." Jared held his breath and waited for me to respond. "There's no connection," I said, my voice going high and I, unsuccessfully, tried to laugh. "I'm sure you can feel it, you know it's there, you're just scared," he tried to reassure me. "So, what? He's in love with me? Already? It's only been three hours and haven't even spoken. I mean, not properly, I've answered one question that he asked. And he wants to dedicate his life to me? When he doesn't even know me?" I started panicking. "Listen, calm down Sherrie. I know what it's like because I've already imprinted; for him it will be like you're made for him and you're the only one he'll ever want. To him, you're what's going to keep him alive, nothing will ever matter to him more than you anymore and he'll do anything to make you happy. he'll make sure you're safe and he'll protect you to the ends of the earth," Jared explained. "Okay, enough already, stop." "It's a good thing, he won't fancy anyone ever again, he will only ever see you, he won't even notice other girls. Everything will be black and you will be the only thing that is bright, the only thing that is visible," he tried to convince me. "Jared, I said stop!" I snapped. "I need to sit down." Jared nodded and led me back, turning hostile when we reached the fire. "Jacob, your turn," Jared said, walking past him without stopping. Jacob followed Jared and I sat down. "Are you okay?" Leah wrapped an arm around my waist. "You knew?" I asked. "We have very sensitive hearing," she squeezed me. "It'll be okay." At that point, shouting was heard from the woods. "So it's alright for you but not for me?!" "Not when it's her!" Jared yelled. "You know what it's like! You know I can't turn it off! You remember what you were first like with Kate!" "She is like my sister!" "What about Quil?! That was fine!, was it? Perfectly normal? Why can't you be happy for me? For her?!" "Have you thought that she might not want this?!" "You said it yourself that it's hard to resist that much adoration and commitment! I'm good for her You were happy for Quil and that situation was a hell of a lot worse!" Everyone looked at Quil and then at me, while me and Quil looked at each other, apologetically. "You're not Quil and she's not Claire, this is different! That was Emily's problem, this is mine!" "It's only a problem because you're making it one! You're going to have to deal with it!" "Don't you dare tell me to deal with it!" Jared shouted. "Well, you can't stop it from happening! What if I tried to come between you and Kim? We could be happy if you just let us! You can trust me, I'd never hurt her!" "You don't even know her!" "Well then give me a chance to get to know her! Give me a chance to make her happy!" "How do you even know she wants you make her happy?" Jared questioned. I looked at Leah, still sat next to me. "I'm going, can you tell Jared that I am okay, I just need to . . .I can't stay here. It's my first night and someone already loves me, a stranger loves me! And they are arguing over me." I pointed to the woods. "I need to go . . .to my not home and be on my own cos I cannot deal with this right now. Please, tell them I'm sorry, I'll see them tomorrow." Leah just nodded and I left, running back to Jenny's once I got into the woods. When Jared and Jacob came out of the woods, Jared came over to Leah straight away. "Where is she? Is she okay?" "She said she just needed to be on her own. She said to tell you she is okay and she'll see you tomorrow," Leah answered. Jared sat down and signalled Jacob over. When Jacob came over, he sat down. "If I am going to be okay with this, then you've got to give her time. What Just happened is a hell of a lot to take in and she needs to get her head round it." "But she was smiling at me too, I thought she was happy I liked her," Jacob looked upset. "She does like you," Jared said and Jacob smiled. "But. Being told that the bloke smiling at her, is her soul mate, that he'd head over heels in love with her after 3 hours, that he'll protect her and keep her safe for the rest of her life and that neither of you will ever want anyone else, that's a lot to take in, so just let her get used to the idea, Jacob." "Okay," Jacob nodded. "So, do you think she will turn? I mean, what with her dad and apparently, it's not just to guys anymore," Embry asked and looked at Leah. Instead of answering, everyone just sat thinking.


End file.
